Forbidden Love
by Matsutsu
Summary: I want to go after him and tell him how I feel but I can't.'Why not'Because someone loves him just as much as I do, and I can't hurt her.' Bit OOC, Rated T for now...May Be changed later on. First Fic. Mainly DS, some DJ,mostly one sideded though.
1. Chapter 1: Sleepy, Silent Confessions

**A/N**: Well… Here I am writing my first Fic. A bit nervous of what people will think but I have an open mind and will take any criticism whether it is a flame or be it constructive criticism. I hope you like the story. I'm going to keep the pairings secret for now. But I'm sure you'll easily pick up on it either at the end of this chapter or sometime in the next few chapters. I still haven't decided the updating pattern for this but when I finish a chapter I'll post it immediately. I decided to write this because I was actually inspired by **Gecko Osco** and **Dirty Thoughts of Bliss** both of which I love all of their stories and if you haven't you go read them** A.S.A.P**! Now I present to you Forbidden Love.

**_Forbidden Love_**

**Chapter 1: Sleepy, Silent Confessions**

Sam watched as the ghost boy of Amityville flew her towards her house. They'd just got done fighting Skulker and it was getting close to midnight before they were finished. It was just the two of them this time because tucker had gone home early to, surprisingly enough do some homework, or so he said.

When they were done with Skulker and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos, Danny took Sam home. The trip was silent, what Tucker would call a blushy moment between the two because they were so close. Sam knew here feelings for Danny were there and even though Tucker's constant reminding of how she should tell him and the fact he felt the same way, she still did nothing and allowed Danny to do what he wanted and kept her feelings at bay for him even being heartbroken. It's not that she didn't try to move on, far from the fact. She tried just about everything, from writing her feelings in a diary she kept secret from everyone, to trying to show interest in other boys. But none of the boys she tried to find could compare to Danny in her eye and she ended up comparing them to him all the time.

When the reached her house, Danny made them intangible and entered her room, gently laying her on her bed.

"Danny I'm not asleep you know?" Sam said stifling a yawn as she said it.

"Yeah but you should go to sleep Sammy." Danny said calling her the name only he was aloud to use. He watched her as he struggled to stay awake a little longer. He looked over her quickly admiring the beauty she always had and had increased ever since high school.

Sam had changed physically quite a lot since the start of high school. Now in their Senior year, she had aloud her hair to grow out because of a statement Danny had said about letting her hair grow out when he looked at a photo of her younger self with long hair. He said she looked cute and that if she grew it out now she'd look even more beautiful. Needless to say Tucker caught this and had made a witty comment causing both Sam and Danny to turn red as a tomato.

She hadn't grown much since freshman year and now in their senior year stood at slightly below Danny's shoulders, which for a girl her age was impressive seeing as Danny was now 6 feet tall and very well built, not bulging muscles like Dash but tone and chiseled to perfection from ghost fighting. Danny kept admiring Sam as Sam realized what he was doing and started to blush.

"Danny?" Sam asked quizzically, "Is something wrong? You've been standing there for five minutes just looking at me?" She yawned again her eyelids getting heavier every passing second.

Danny blushed and looked away quickly" Oh! Umm… Sorry Sam, I didn't mean to stare." He hadn't realized he had been staring at her for five minutes. 'Stupid Danny! Now she's going to feel awkward and ask you to leave' He told himself.

"It's ok Danny." Sam yawned out before closing her eyes," I kind of liked…it…" she said before drifting off to sleep.

Danny watched her sleep for a while losing track of the time he was there for but he just watched her sleep peacefully. He was just thinking of everything he had gone through with Sam and what was to come. He didn't know what hardships the future was going to bring but he knew that he wanted to savor the moment he was having at the here and now.

He was getting ready to head out when Sam let out a small whimper. He went and kneeled beside her. "I'm here Sam. You don't have to worry. I'm here..."

"Danny…. no…please…don't hurt…Danny…." Sam cried out in her sleep as tears slowly started to drop from her closed eyes.

"Sam I'm here. Nothing's gonna happen." Danny whispered to Sam, Stroking her face with the back of his hand out of habit. She slowly stopped the tears and settled down into a calm sleep again and even had a slight smile.

"There…that's much better. I have to go Sammy. ..Sweet dreams" he whispered to her gently and took off her boots for her and pulled a blanket up for her. He kissed her on the forehead and started floating to the ceiling, before he looked back and whispered" I love you…My Sammy" He than went intangible and flew out of her room and headed home.

On his way home he went through want Sam must of dreaming to have made her cry like that. He knew it had something to do with him getting hurt. But he'd been hurt before and she never cried. He did notice that her expression sometimes changed or she would cringe if he got hit, but never cry. He noticed these things because as he grew older after getting his ghost powers he started to pay attention to things more closely, but he still feigned his clueless ness so as not to be expected to do more than he already had to. There was still things he didn't catch or didn't catch onto like the feelings Sam had for him, but Tucker blamed that on being dense.

When He reached his house he flew in to his room to find His Sister asleep in his computer chair. He sighed and walked over her to not startle her and got a glimpse of the clock. It was already three…he stayed watching Sam for three hours. He slowly picked his sister up bridal style and gently hovered to her room and placed her on her bed and covered her in her comforter. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead like he did with Sam.

"Good night Jazz." He whispered than smirked, "I'm sure I'll get a lecture from you tomorrow. Sweet Dreams. I love you Sis." He said as he floated out of the room before he could see Jazz open her eyes slightly.

"I love you too Danny." She whispered before falling back to sleep back into the dream she was having about a certain halfa taking her flying.


	2. Chapter 2: Suprise Awakening

**A/N:** Chapter 2…and only 24 hours later! Some people are on the right track with the parings and don't forget to keep in mind that looks can be deceiving. Well I'll post some more at the bottom. Enjoy Chapter 2 of Forbidden Love!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Danny Phantom…in fact I don't own much.

_**Forbidden Love**_

**Chapter 2: Surprise Awakening**

Jazz woke up in the morning in her bed. Looking around with a puzzled look, wondering how she had made it into her room when she remembered being in Danny's room waiting for him to return from his ghost fighting and getting anxious after awhile when it passed 12 and he still hadn't arrived. She remembers the last time she had looked at the clock it was about 2:30 before she fell asleep.

She decided that she'd thank Danny for taking her into her room to sleep; in the only way she knew…the loving sisterly way. So she quickly changed her clothes and tiptoed her way to Danny's room. When she reached the door she slowly reached for the handle and gently opened the door.

When she looked in, she had to stop herself from bursting into a fit of laughter. Danny was sprawled all over his bed, seeming to be in every place at once on his bed. His snoring, had his room not been soundproofed, would of kept the whole house up all night. He had such a cute little smirk on his face that she decided that she'd let him sleep but not before putting his blanket back on him. She walked over to the floor next to his bed and picked up his comforter. She gently placed it over him so not to disturb him. After bringing it to neck she smiled again.

Jazz hadn't had lots of friends going through High school. And once Danny came to High school most of her attention was put on schoolwork and making sure he didn't go down the wrong path. With her full attention on those two things she had no time for boys or even friends. The only people she considered friends were Danny, Sam, and Tucker. After the accident with Danny getting Ghost powers, there was defiantly nothing else she could do but protect her little brother. She knew she didn't because he had Sam And Tucker, but she felt that she NEEDED to after doing so for so long. She knew she was doing it for herself, but she wanted to think she was still helping Danny, even if it might have been just keeping his secret. It made her feel important to him, even if he didn't see her as an importance in his life. After she graduated, though, she got the choice to choose any college she wanted to, thanks to her being the top of her class, she chose to stay in Amityville and go to the local College. Everyone thought she was mental for not going to Harvard or any other Ivy League college. But she had her personal reasons and she didn't care what people called her.

She looked at her brother and smiled again. He had a small smile on now and she couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I hope your dream is a good one Danny." Jazz whispered to him before kissing his cheek. But before she could kiss his cheek he had moved his head and without realizing it Jazz kissed him on the lips. Her eyes widened and she pulled back suddenly and turned bright red. 'Did I just kiss Danny!' she exclaimed in her mind, 'Oh My God, Oh My God, he's going to be so angry….but I can't help that think that his lips were so warm and soft and…NO! Jazz he's your little brother! Stop that thought before it gets worse.' She shouted at herself in her head.

In doing so she didn't see Danny open his eyes slightly and whisper "Sam? Was that you?" He said slowly his vision still blurry and he himself still being groggy.

Jazz started to get a bit anxious and started to head to the door, slowly backing away from Danny. But she didn't reach the door in time before Danny realized who she was and remembered what happened.

"Jazz? What are you doing here? Wasn't Sam here? Wait a minu-" Danny was stating before Jazz cut him off.

"Danny I didn't mean to you moved befo-" Jazz was trying to explain herself before Danny blew up but she didn't have enough time to.

"JAZZ! DID YOU JUST KISS ME!" Danny shouted, shooting out of bed before he could say anything else, causing a head rush and him falling back on his bed.

"Danny I didn't mean to, you looked so peaceful and I was just going to give you a kiss on the cheek and than you-" Jazz started to explain again but Danny caught her off again.

"GET OUT! NOW!" He yelled his eyes glowing green at Jazz causing her to tremble and start to tear up.

"Danny…I didn't mean to…I am Sorry!" Jazz pleaded with her Brother.

"I SAID OUT JAZZ!" Danny yelled getting back up and pointing to his door. When she wouldn't move he pushed her out and slammed the door in her face. After that happened she ran to her room and cried letting her emotions go.

"Why does Danny have to be such an Asshole sometimes…I told him it was an accident, and if anything it was his fault for moving!" She cried to no one at all.

Back in His room Danny was fuming. "Why the Hell did she kiss me! That's just wrong! She's my Sister for God's sake!" Danny shivered after going over it again in his head. "And I was having such a great dream of flying around with Sam, when they landed at the park and stared out at the night sky, when he looked over at her and she had just gotten on top of him about to kiss him when he actually felt his lips touch other lips. That's when he started to wake up. At first he thought it had really been Sam kissing him, but Reality soon smacked him in the face.

He decided he had to tell someone about what had just happened. The only person who could of told was Tucker. But he didn't know what Tucker would say about it. He knew Tucker wouldn't call him a sick freak or anything like that or even think it but he couldn't help but worry about it. Since he was still mad about what happened though he decided to take a visit into the Ghost Zone and visit a couple of ghosts to vent out on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam was just waking up from a dream very similar to Danny's that it would have been very creepy if they knew what the other had dreamed of. She yawned and got on her elbows on her bed trying to fully allow herself to wake up. After she felt she had woken up enough. She got up completely. She looked at herself in her mirror and realized she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday, but without her boots. She blushed realizing that Danny had taken them off for her. 'Good thing he hadn't decided she should be in her nightgown too.' She thought to herself but in saying that she turned even redder.

"I might as well get undressed and take a shower," She said to her reflection. She undressed to her black bra and panties and looked over herself in the mirror.

She had to admit that she started to really fill out after freshman year. Before she was just as tall as Danny and Tucker and hadn't really grown into her new body. But now in senior year, she had finished growing in all areas. She had a hourglass figure, with her B cup breasts to her curvy hips and tiny and tight butt, she didn't mind her body, she knew it wasn't like Paulina's in the least, but she liked it how it was, even if she thought Danny didn't notice it, at least she thought.

She went into her personal bathroom and finished taking off her clothes. She took out a towel from her bathroom closet and placed it next to the shower. She got in and turned the water on letting it fall down her body, soothing her muscles and allowing her to think about what happened last night.

'Did Danny really take off my shoes and tuck me in? I mean it's a bit weird he would take my shoes off but it's sweet that he decided to put a blanket over me and tuck me in.'

Sam let out a happy sigh at Danny's Sweetness towards her. But than she remembered something that made her very frightened from the night before.' That dream I had…it couldn't of meant anything right?' She said to herself 'Nah! It was probably just a bad dream.' She tried to convince herself, but than she remembered a feeling she felt that made the dream disappear and had the one she had been dreaming off until she woke up. 'It had felt so real. It felt like someone had kissed my forehead…could it of been Danny…. no that doesn't sound like him, but he did tuck me in and that's something he hasn't done before…. I'll just ask him later.' She decided as she finished washing her hair with her favorite lavender shampoo. After washing it out of her hair she grabbed the towel and dried herself off and got dressed in the same clothes she wore since freshman year.

When she got done she decided to call Tucker and see if he and Danny wanted to come over and watch a movie in her theater.

She waited for the phone to pick up….one ring…two rings…three rings…

"Hello?" It was Tucker's Mom.

"Hey Mrs. Foley. Is Tucker there?" Sam asked politely.

"Oh it's you Sam! I'll get Tucker for you…. TUCKER!" Mrs. Foley shouted for her son. "…..WHAT?'"SAM'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" "OK I GOT IT! Hey Sam, What you up to?" Tucker asked after grabbing his phone and his Mom hanging up.

"Oh nothing…you know…Just getting my hearing back after blowing my eardrum." She said with her famous sarcasm.

"Oh right…Hehe sorry about that." Tucker said." So why'd you call? Have something planned don't you?"

Sam smirked on her side of the phone, "You know me too well Tucker." Tucker laughed before waiting for her to say what she wanted to do," I actually wanted to know if you've talked to Danny today and see if you two would want to come see a movie at my house today."

"I called Danny's house earlier actually…Jazz answered and her voice sounded raspy like she had been crying. I was a bit worried, but she said she hadn't been crying and that she hadn't seen Danny all day. She said that he might have gone into the ghost zone. Than she just hung up before I could say anything."

"Sounds like Danny did something…But what could he of done to cause Jazz to cry…Jazz is so strong usually…"

"I know…maybe you should go talk to her."

"Why just me? Why can't you come too?" Sam asked.

"I would but I have…ummm…stuff to do." Tucker lied. He really had to meet Valerie at the mall, but he hadn't told Danny or Sam that he and Valerie were seeing each other.

"Right Tucker…right… I guess I should go and see what's up anyways. But will you be able to come over?"

"Ummm, no I can't. I'm going to be doing stuff all day." Tucker noticed his pun and blushed and laughed a bit covering the speaker on the phone with his hand.

"Right Tuck…Well you have fun doing "stuff". Bye" Sam said before hanging up.

On the other side Tucker burst out laughing not holding in from what Sam had said.

Sam was putting on her combat boots and heading out of her house.

"Danny….What did you do now…." She said before getting into her dark purple mustang and driving to Danny's house.

**A/N:** well there ya go. Chapter 2…1982 words! Almost double my first chapter . I must say that I enjoy the first half of the chapter but I kind of went off track after that…. Hopefully I'll make all the other chapters better than this. And Hopefully I can brainstorm and write Longer chapters for everyone. Hope you like it and like before Chapter 3 will be published. **A.S.A.P.**


	3. Chapter 3: It Runs In the Family

**A/N**: I decided to make this Chapter actually pretty short for a reason…the next Chapter will be longer. I promise! More notes at the bottom. Here's Chapter 3!

**_Forbidden Love_**

**Chapter 3: It Runs in the Family**

Sam reached the Fenton's house 5 minutes later and turned off her car and got out of her car. On Her way home she prepared herself with the scenarios in her head, mentally preparing for whatever damage Danny did this time.

She walked up the steps of the house and knocked. She waited close to a minute before the victim of Danny finally opened the door, Jazz.

"Hello…Sam! What are you doing here? You didn't call and ask if Danny was even home!" Jazz looked genuinely surprised about seeing Sam. But than she reminded herself that she was one of Danny's best friend's.

"I talked to Tuck and he was worried about you." Sam could see why now. Jazz didn't look like she had taken a shower that day and her eyes were red and puffy. She must have been crying for a while because the tears had actually stained to her face. "and Now I can see why." Sam said her face showing sadness for Jazz and anger for whatever Danny had done.

"What are you talking about?" she asked letting Sam in and heading back over to the kitchen where she had been.

"Tucker said you had sounded like you were crying when he asked if you knew where Danny was, and I can see why he would assume that. What the heck did Danny do that made you break apart like this?" Sam asked sitting across from her and grabbing her hands for support for whatever was to come.

"It was nothing really, Sam…. just a misunder-…under-…. -understanding!" She said before bursting into a fresh set of tears.

"Jazz!" Sam exclaimed seeing her cry was one of the things she was ready for. She got up and went over to Jazz and started to hug her and comfort her. "Sssshhhh… Jazz it's ok tell me what Danny, the asshole, did?"

"I-I-I-I can't S-S-S-am…. You'd think I was just weird and run away from me like Danny did! He didn't even let me explain!" Jazz cried out desperately.

"Jazz…. calm down, calm down." Sam soothed Jazz and stopped her crying but she still sobbed for a little. "Now tell me what happened."

"Well…it started with me waking up to noticing that I was in my bed…I know that might sound weird but I had actually fallen asleep in Danny's room waiting for him to come back from ghost hunting I would presume." Sam blushed at this point knowing Danny had stayed at her house much longer after she had fallen asleep, she was positive of it." Anyways, I thought it was sweet of him so I was going to do the sisterly thank you, by pouncing on him to get him to wake up. "Jazz and Sam smiled at this point and Sam even laughed a little," So when I headed into his room, he looked so cute and peaceful, of course he looked it in the Danny way, Sprawled out across the bed…. Anyways, I was going to but I couldn't bring my self to ruin his peace, so than I decided to tuck him in as well as I could since he had flung his blanket on the ground. I went over, picked it up, put it over him and everything, and he was smiling happily and I couldn't help but give him a little kiss on the cheek…and right before…before I could, he moved…so …so…"Jazz tried to say but was starting to tear up again.

"It's ok Jazz. You can trust me. I promise no matter what happened it wasn't your fault and once I find Danny he'll get what's coming."

"So we ended up…up…up kissing" She finally said, bursting into tears again, " And than he woke up a little after, and saw me, and he blew up without letting me explain!" She cried to Sam. Sam hugged her and let her cry on her shoulder., but Sam wasn't ready for something like this. She had prepared for a lot of things but something like this…she just had no clue what to do. After awhile of silence Jazz couldn't take it anymore.

"Sam…Your not mad or anything? Or think it's wrong?" Jazz asked, Worry deep in her voice.

Sam was taken a back for a second and thought about it for a second and her thoughts of it. "Well jazz, I'm very open-minded. I know it was an accident. But what I really want to know is why it was affecting you so much? I mean…"Sam had to keep herself from sweating nervously at this point. She didn't like what she was about to ask but she knew she had to."…Do you like Danny like that?"

**A/N:** I'm prepared for the beatings…. Well I can tell you the next chapter won't be the answer. But here's a preview to hold you off and I don't get killed. And For people that don't like the D/J that's happened so far. Have an open-mind. It does happen even in real life like many other things in other people's stories. So don't worry about it and enjoy the story. P It may be bad so far but stories are meant to have plot twists and different turns. Keep reading…I actually like where the next chapter is going. Also I know I've made it obvious it's going to be D/S P but that doesn't mean it's all as many of you have noticed hehe.

_**Chapter 4: Who the Heck is Voltaire?**_

_Danny was just done beating the crap out of the Box ghost for the umpteenth time, and was heading back home, his anger subsided, and he even realized that he should of let Jazz explain herself without blowing up on her. He was getting close to the portal when a strange new ghost popped up in front of him._

"_What the hell! Who the hell are you?"_


	4. Chapter 4: Who the Hell is Voltaire?

**A/N**: I promised my self I would never add a song to any of my future fics or any of my fics…but when I heard this song. All sorts of things started popping in my head, so I gave in and here it is…. and by god, I had soooo much fun writing this chapter. The song is called When Your Evil by Voltaire. I highly suggest downloading it before reading this part and right when you see in quotes it go into _Italics _than play the song. It's important to read the song part because I made it what the ghost was saying. Well here it is Forbidden Love Chapter 4!

**_Forbidden Love_**

**Chapter 4: Who the Hell is Voltaire?**

Danny was just done beating the crap out of the Box ghost for the umpteenth time, and was heading back home, his anger subsided, and he even realized that he should of let Jazz explain herself without blowing up on her. He was getting close to the portal when a strange new ghost popped up in front of him.

"What the hell! Who the hell are you?"

The new figure simple smirked. He had a black trench coat with a black kind of cowboy hat. Everything he wore was black his pants and buttoned down shirt. His skin was paler than most ghosts. His eyes were a dark shade of green. "Well my Boy it's easy who I am…I'm evil!"

Danny got the chills from this ghosts smirks." Obviously! I meant who you are!"

The ghost grinned devishly this time. An Acoustic like guitar appeared in front of him.

"Oh great another Ember wannabe." Danny cried out. Danny didn't notice anything wrong with the guitar. It looked like any other guitar. "What do you plan on doing with that? Play me a sad tune than hit me?" Danny asked his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Why…that sounds like a grand idea my boy!" The ghost exclaimed." And don't compare me to such a low-level ghost like Ember." The ghost glared at Danny quickly sending shivers down his spine. Whoever this guy was he considered Ember to be a low-level ghost, and that made Danny just a bit more uncomfortable.

'I'll explain this to you who I am, little boy." The ghost said eerily before strumming his guitar. Starting his tune another ghost appeared with a violin and another with a set of drums. They started with a tune and after about 10 seconds the ghost in the trench coat started singing.

_"When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same"_

The drums started to come in and he began to walk around Danny.

_"I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"_

During each I'm part. The ghost changed the scenery to show what he was talking about and Danny was forced to go through each one. He didn't like where this was going or what this ghost wanted but he was creeped out…and that was hard to do. When it came to the part about the devil tipping his hat, he changed into a demon like creature and tipped the hat that he had been wearing. When he song about the tears, Danny found himself crying for no reason and the Ghost smiling wickedly.

"_While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
While there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"_

He showed it all again, and again Danny was put into the positions of each of the victims of this ghost. Coming to the corner part Danny found himself waking down the street and as he turned the corner he was blasted without anyway of defending himself. He felt helpless and scared out of his mind. Again the ghost changed into a demon and repeated the action of before and again Danny couldn't stop himself for crying again and the Ghost seemed to grinning even more evilly.

_"I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily."_

He put his hand over where his heart would be when he pledged. When he talked about Lord Beelzebub he turned into a giant fly with skull and cross bones on his wings. (A/N: Sorry to interrupt. Here's a picture http/ www. vampyra. com /demons /images /7sins . 1 . gif Just take out the spaces) He turned back into himself, only with army clothes on. He started to hit Danny and shooting Danny with ectoblasts smiling wickedly the entire time.

_"I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn on the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start."_

Danny found himself in his room covering his head with his blanket hiding from the monsters he couldn't see. He looked at the shadows see the dark green eyes watching him. Than he saw the eyes become a shape into some sort of giant green blob he had seen in his nightmares. Than it all disappeared and again he was back in the ghost zone. Before he could do anything a sharp pain was in his back. He felt his heart quivering and thumping harder in his chest. He felt another pain in his shoulder and saw a hole there, but before he could register it he felt electricity run through his body.

_"And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"_

Danny saw him become the demon again and tip his hat. He started to cry again as he went on and on and wouldn't stop. Danny was beyond creeped out. He was scared of what this ghost was doing. The ghost was smiling insanely now. But it soon disappeared and his eyes started to water suddenly.

_"It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil"_

Danny just gawked at him. 'What the hell is up with this guy! He's got more than just a few screws loose! But he's good...he's hurt me worse then Plasmius ever has.' he thought, as he pampered his wounds at this sudden turn of heart. But as sudden as the tears had come his wicked smile replaced it again and his eyes went back to normal as if nothing just happened.

_"I'm lying though my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need!"_

He said blasting Danny one last time before ending his song. The violin and drummer ghost disappeared leaving only a very hurt Danny and this new insane ghost.

"But that may be too hard to remember for you little boy…you can call me Voltaire." He said blasting Danny again. Danny was staggering on consciousness.

"What the hell is…..your….deal?" He got out before passing out and landing with a loud "Thunk!" on a piece of land.

Voltaire was laughing now. " I better get you to my client…He'll be happy to know that you were in pain…but don't worry little Danny… He went through the same thing…and you outlasted him too." Voltaire smirked floating down to the unconscious halfa and picking him up. "I might just have more fun with you yet!" he exclaimed disappearing as suddenly as he had appeared in front of Danny.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tucker had been listening to a song on his PDA when he got a chill down his spin. Coincidentlly he was listening to the same song Danny was being attacked by Voltaire by. He couldn't help that at the same time someone was going through a lot of pain listening to the same song. But he shrugged it off from just being over paranoid. He got to the mall to see Valerie waiting for him outside.

"Hey Val! Ready for a day of fun and excitement?" Tucker said excited for this chance to spend time with her.

"Of course Tuck!" She said happily." But don't try anything funny!" She said glaring at him.

He laughed nervously and grabbed her hand and went inside the mall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jazz looked at Sam like she'd grown another head. "Wha-what do you mean Sam?"

"I mean do you feel feelings for Danny, that normally, a sister wouldn't? Sam asked Jazz again.

**A/N**: Again…..ready for the beatings. Cliffies….I love em …Only when I use them of course. Well the bottom you can consider your preview. The next chapter will be more confessing and more Voltaire! I love the guy. He's songs are awesome so I decided to make him a ghost. Tell me how you guys like him! And I have to say…3 hours later from submitting Ch.3 and here I am submitting 4! Phew that just goes to show how much I love this chapter!


End file.
